Fairy Issues
by LucifersCousin
Summary: Oberon hears a prophecy that foretells the doom of his kingdom. The only way to stop it is to make a mortal woman fall in love with him. He goes to the mortal world to do this and meet the Xanatoses' new nanny. Titania is not going to be happy. oberon/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: I had a little Gargoyle marathon earlier this week and just could not shake off the urge to do a fic. Especially after I saw Oberon. He is amazingly hot. For a cartoon character with a dorky cape that is. Hope you all enjoy my little burst of insanity.

* * *

The Prophecy

_The time draws near,_

_Oh Lord of Avalon._

_You've much to fear,_

_From those who sing anon._

_One who says she loves you,_

_Filled with deceit she is._

_Plans she to de-throne you,_

_And woe it is._

_Only love of mortal woman,_

_Can save you from this fate._

_But remember the sins of man,_

_And be not filled with hate._

_Her love is true and strong,_

_Her will like fetid iron._

_Her memory is long,_

_Her strength of the lion._

_Know you this however,_

_Should bind her you try,_

_Lose her you will forever,_

_For death comes at her cry._

_Your kingdom lost forever will be,_

_Thus say we witches three._

_But earn her love,_

_Betray her not,_

_At the cry of the dove,_

_Loves passion flames hot._

_Your kingdom saved forever will be,_

_Thus say we witches three._

* * *

Oberon, Lord of Avalon, listened to the weird sister's prophecy with a heavy heart.

'_It is as I thought.'_ He mused. _'My Queen plans to betray me and take my throne.'_

He dismissed his offspring with a wave of his hand and a heavy sigh. Rising he made his way towards the balcony windows to gaze upon his kingdom. Truth be told he'd been expecting this for some time now. His plan to teach his wife and children humility through banishment had only made her more vengeful and devious. Many of his children remained loyal to him, others, less so. He had no doubts that some sided with Titania, and he could guess who with some certainty. It pained him to think that his children would turn against him, but such things were to be expected where his wife was involved. Her latest plot to alienate him from his offspring had been a glaring success. Puck, his youngest son and second only to his elder sisters when it came to Oberon's favor, was now cursed by his own fathers hand to remain forever in the mortal world without his powers save when training or protecting a human child. It had not taken long upon his return to Avalon to realize that he had been tricked, and he had been rightly furious at the discovery.

Oberon sighed once more as he watched those in the courtyard playing some game. It brought a peaceful smile to his face to see his people so carefree. But that peace was shattered at the sight of his 'Queen'. He clenched his fists in restrained fury. How dare she try take what was rightfully his! He would make sure she never succeeded. But how? The prophecy made mention 'mortal woman's love', but what exactly did it mean? Did he simply need to make a mortal woman fall in love with him? If so, then who? There was no way it could be Princess Katharine. She was far too old for one, and already in love with 'Guardian' for another. He would obviously have to venture into the mortal world to find this woman, but who was she? Would any woman do? Or was there a specific one that needed to find and woo? Thinking further on this he decided he needed more information before he did anything. Using his magic he summoned his daughters to him again.

The Weird Sisters appeared promptly behind him, most likely expecting him to call them back. He spared a twinge of amused affection for how well they knew his mind. They were truly his most favored children.

"You summoned us Lord Father?" they all spoke in tandem.

"Yes, my most favored daughters. Your prophecy earlier confirmed my suspicions of Lady Mother, but now I've another question for you. You said that 'only love of mortal woman' might save my kingdom and I, but what exactly did you mean?"

The three looked at each other a moment before turning back to him, eyes white with power.

"_In mortal world you shall find,_

_Maiden fair of face and mind._

_In her arms is the love you seek,_

_But be aware she is not meek._

_Of her thought's she shall speak,_

_And to her charms you are weak._

_Her love for you pure will be,_

_In her no deception shall you see._

_Not long for her will you look,_

_For your mind she'll surely hook."_

"I see." He murmured to himself, only to have his thoughts interrupted.

"_But beware 'O great King,_

_Of the lies your Queen shall sing._

_Try she will to break apart,_

_Mortal child's most fragile heart._

_Nothing from her should you hide,_

_Or stray she shall from your side._

_Keep you from jealous wrath,_

_And stay you on truest path._

_And look always for the dove,_

_For it heralds truest love."_

With that final warning the three sisters left his chambers.

Slowly Oberon returned to his chair before the fireplace. These latest 'riddles' from his daughters were most enlightening. All his questions had been answered, but now he was filled with new ones. He was relieved to know that he would not have to waste much time looking for this mystery woman, but how would he know her when he found her? Most importantly, how did he keep her away from Titania? His 'Queen' would likely find out before long, and would be furious when she did. At the very least she would try to trick the girl, at the most, she would try to kill her. Unfortunately he would have to take that chance. He could not ignore the threat she posed, nor could he deny that, after a thousand years, his love for her was almost nonexistent. He would have to leave for the mortal world soon, as he had no idea how long it would be before Titania made her move, nor did he know how long his search would take. He would have to 'divorce' the shrew again of course. But how to go about it?

Oberon thought upon the matter for several moments before allowing a truly sinisterly gleeful look to appear on his face. He knew just what to do.

* * *

Let me know how you like it so far! Remember, reviews feed the muse!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Gargoyles or any of it's characters. I make no money off of this story. This is merely for entertainment purposes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_Three weeks (21 Avalon hrs.) earlier in Manhattan_

Luna was having a bad day.

It hadn't started out bad of course. In fact it had started out fairly normal. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, then leave the hotel to do a little sightseeing. The last, admittedly, was not normally part of her daily routine, but there were bound to be differences when visiting Manhattan. Wasn't that what vacations were about after all? Doing things differently for as long as you were there? Well that was what she had planned to do. She had not planned to get stuck in rush hour traffic in a cab that smelled like vomit. Nor had she planned on finding out that all tours of the statue of liberty had been cancelled. And after those two dismal events everything had just gone further downhill. And now she was lost and stranded in one of less respectable city districts without a cab in sight. It could all be topped off with the fact that she was pretty sure the same gang of idiots had been following her for almost three blocks now. She was well and truly having a bad day, and it was beginning to piss her off.

Another block and she'd decided that she'd had enough of this shit. Turning abruptly she faced the dick wads stalking her face on.

"You guys have a problem or something? Or am I just special?" she snapped out irritatedly.

The thugs were momentarily stunned at her sudden, confrontational outburst. They regained their… rather limited wits after a few moments. One of the uglier thugs (really they were all pretty ugly) spoke up.

"Nah we don't gotta problem pretty lady. But you do." The idiot laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Luna rolled her eyes at the idiots stupidity, her face saying how clearly unimpressed she was. The others caught the expression and smacked their comrade to shut him up. They were all a little unnerved at the woman's lack of the usual reaction to being harassed by a group of guys in this type of neighborhood, but didn't let it stop them from pursuing their little goal. Their rather grimy leader was the first to approach her.

"No more jokes lady. Now we're serious."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Luna scoffed.

"Hand over yer purse and we won't hurt you." he held out one hand while the other pulled out a knife.

"Not gunna happen ugly." Luna shifted her stance slightly, ready in case the idiot tried to charge her.

The thug brandished the knife threateningly, "Last chance lady. Ain't no one here to help you, now hand over the goods. "

"Like I said, not gunna happen."

Fed up with her lack of cooperation the moron tried to grab her and yank her towards him when she suddenly twirled in a spinning kick that caught him in the side of the head and sent him flying into the wall of a nearby building. He groaned before falling to the ground unconscious. The others stood there stunned by their leader's sudden make out session with the wall before jumping at Luna. Moving quickly she catapulted two of them over her shoulders before dropping to her hands on the ground and sweeping the feet out from under the other three. They went down with identical yelps of surprise. She turned to take care of the two charging her that she'd thrown earlier when they were suddenly bowled over by a flying object. Before she had time to be confused one of the other three grabbed her from behind. She grabbed his forearm threw him to the ground at her feet. Getting fed up the fight she jumped back a few feet before yelling out in Romanian.

"Val de foc!"

Her green eye's glowed with power as a sudden wave of fire rushed toward the would be muggers. It was too weak to do much more than singe them, but it still managed to freak them out enough to send them running. Luna then turned her attention to a side alley where she could here fighting. Running over she saw the two thugs who'd tried to attack her from behind trying to fight what looked like some sort of winged demon. Staying in the shadows she watched the creature take them out with relative ease. As it stepped into a patch of light she was able to get a better look at it and realized that the creature was one of the gargoyles she'd heard about on tv for the last couple of months. Remembering the various warnings she'd heard about them being dangerous she cautiously moved into the gargoyles line of vision and waited for it to notice her. It turned to her almost immediately and she was able to get a better look at it. 'He' had deep red colored skin, stark white hair, a pair of horns that jutted from his hair line, and a beak shaped mouth. He wore a leather loin cloth and walked in a stooped over position, almost like he was used to walking on all fours. Based on the way his legs were shaped she had no doubt that he was. His wing were folded over his shoulders and clasped together over his chest, looking like a sort of cloak. He moved toward her slowly, as if he was afraid of scaring her, or that she would attack him. Judging by the general population's reaction to his kind she thought that was pretty safe assumption.

"Are you alrigtht miss?" it asked in a slightly gruff voice.

Somewhat surprised at the question she merely nodded while continuing to study him. He shifted nervously, apparently uncomfortable with her staring.

"What happened to the others?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Blinking she answered in an amused tone. "They realized I was too good for them and decided to leave. With a little encouragement of course."

"Encouragement? What kind of 'encouragement'?" he inquired curiously.

Smirking she answered. "That's a secret."

Blinking he stared at her in a confused manner.

Still smirking she turned and began walking away.

"Thanks for the help by the way. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Later." she said over her shoulder while giving a little wave.

With that Luna started heading for the nearest payphone. She had a call to make.

* * *

Brooklyn blinked and watched the strange woman walk away. Shaking his head he made his way up the side of a nearby building before launching himself into the air. Catching a decent updraft he ascended rapidly and made his way back to the castle. It wasn't his night to patrol after all, and it had only been by chance that he'd seen the woman being attacked. Though thinking back, he wasn't entirely sure that she had needed his help. She had been handling them just fine on her own when he'd shown up and, judging from what she'd said, had been perfectly capable of getting rid of them without him. Though he still wondered how she'd managed to make three grown men run away. It had only taken him a few minutes to take out two of them, and she'd obviously been watching for part of it. That meant that in less than a minute she'd managed to scare off several thugs. But how? Thinking carefully he vaguely remembered hearing a feminine voice shouting before hearing several masculine screams. What was it the voice had said? Val de foc? Yes that sounded right. But what did it mean? Was it some sort of spell? Maybe Xanatos or Owen would know. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Brooklyn concentrated on getting back to the castle.

* * *

2 hours later

Luna was relaxing in her hotel room when the phone started ringing. Walking over she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Vaelaria?" a voice asked.

"This is she." she answered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but there's a gentleman here to see you. Shall I send him up, or would you prefer he wait here in the lobby for you?"

"Did he give you a name?"

"He said his name was Matt Bluestone."

"Ah yes, Matt. Send him up please."

"Of course ma'am."

Hanging the phone up Luna sat down in a nearby chair and began flipping through a random magazine while waiting for Matt to show up. After about ten minutes there was a knock on her door.

"It's open."

Opening the door Detective Matt Bluestone walked in. Looking up from her magazine she greeted her long time friend.

"Hey Matt. Long time, no see. How've you been?"

"Likewise Luna. I've been pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"Oh just the usual. You know. Crappy luck, idiots trying to mug me, gargoyles coming to my rescue, nothing new."

"Good to he-... wait what? Could you repeat that last part?" he gave her a look similar to the gargoyles confused expression.

"You heard me. A gargoyle helped me deal with some would be muggers."

Matt just stood there looking dumb founded. Taking pity on him she got up and guided him to a chair before going to the mini bar to fix him a drink. Coming back she handed him his drink and sat back down. Taking a few quick gulps Matt composed himself before speaking.

"I'm assuming you want some sort of explanation?"

"It would nice." she said.

Taking another sip of his drink he began telling her about the gargoyles and what they were doing in Manhattan. Listen closely Luna only interrupted to ask questions a few times during the narrative. At the end they bath just sat there. Luna thinking and Matt finishing his drink. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"How hard would it be for you to convince Mr. Xanatos to allow me to tour the castle and meet the gargoyles living there?" she asked.

Matt sat there stunned for a moment before answering.

"It'll take some convincing, but I'm sure with Elisa's help I'll be able to talk him into it. Why?"

Rolling her eyes at his obliviousness she answered sarcastically.

"Idle curiosity. I want you to get me in there so I can meet them all. Obviously."

"B-but why?" he stuttered.

"Because how many more opportunities will I have to see a thriving gargoyle clan on Manhattan Island, let alone in this continent?"

Blinking at her in stunned surprise, it annoyed her how much people seemed to do that around her, Matt slowly shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I just forgot how odd you can be at times." he said.

"Whatever. So will you do it or not?"

"I might as well since I'm sure you'll find a way to get in there on your own if I don't. This'll just save me the trouble of pulling your ass out of yet another dumb situation."

"Oh shut up. I don't get in trouble that often."

"Yes you do. Trouble follows you like some sort of super magnet. Or do I need to remind you of October 24, 1992?"

"Fine! I give up! You win!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

He smirked in a smug fashion. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Don't push your luck Matt. I'm still capable of giving you any number of uncomfortable curses after all. Or do you need reminding?"

He shuddered in horrified remembrance. "No thanks. I remember quite well."

"Good boy. Well then, I'll see you later Matt."

Getting up she took his glass and escorted him to the door.

"I'll try and get you in to see them as soon as I can, 'kay?"

"I'll be waiting."

Giving him a quick hug goodbye Luna then closed her room door and went to put the glass away. Deciding she'd had enough excitement for one day, Luna headed to bed. She had no idea how much trouble the fates had in store for her in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

Translations

Val de foc: Wave of Fire

Hope you liked it!


End file.
